Riccardo Francovich
Riccardo Francovich (Firenze, 10 giugno 1946 – Fiesole, 30 marzo 2007) è stato un archeologo e storico fiorentino, molto legato alla Maremma per le fiorenti campagne archeologiche che lo videro protagonista. Biografia Riccardo Francovich nacque a Firenze il 10 giugno 1946, figlio di Carlo Francovich, attivo nella Resistenza e uno dei fondatori del Partito d'Azione. Nel 1971 si laureò presso la facoltà di Lettere e filosofia dell'Università di Firenze con una tesi in Storia medievale discussa con lo storico Elio Conti. Nel 1974 fondò la rivista Archeologia Medievale, esprimendo un progetto di studio del medioevo non solo dal punto di vista storico-artistico, ma piuttosto archeologico. Nel 1975 intraprese la carriera accademica, creando la cattedra di Archeologia medievale all'Università di Siena, divenendo così il primo docente in tale materia: dal 1986 al 1989 fu direttore del Dipartimento di archeologia e storia delle arti. Insegnò archeologia medievale anche a Grosseto, dove istituì una serie di interessanti laboratori didattici e si occupò di alcuni studi presso il Cassero Senese. Dal 1979 al 1983 diresse una fiorente campagna di scavo presso la Rocca Pisana di Scarlino, dove riportò alla luce un vasto insediamento medievale, con tracce di frequentazioni antecedenti fino alla tarda età del Bronzo. Tra le sue maggiori campagne si ricordano la nascita del parco archeominerario di San Silvestro, presso Campiglia Marittima (1984-1992) e gli scavi al parco archeologico di Poggio Imperiale a Poggibonsi (1993-2003). Francovich morì il 30 marzo 2007 durante una perlustrazione archeologica nei boschi di Monte Ceceri, nei pressi di Fiesole. Alla sua morte, quello stesso anno, gli fu intitolato il Centro di documentazione del territorio di Scarlino, nato proprio dalle sue campagne e scoperte. Inoltre, gli fu dedicata la Scuola di Dottorato di Ricerca in Storia e Archeologia del Medioevo, Istituzioni e Archivi dell'Università di Siena e la sala polivalente della fortezza medicea di Poggio Imperiale a Poggibonsi. Opere *''Il Castrum di Ascianello: seconda campagna di scavo'', con Francesco Nicosia e Guido Vannini, da “Notiziario di Archeologia medievale” (1973) *''I castelli del contado fiorentino nei secoli XII-XIII'' (1973) *''Corso di storia di Firenze: i castelli del contado fiorentino'' (1974) *''Le campagne europee dopo il Mille'' (1975) *''Colloquio di architettura federiciana: Prato, 30-31 maggio 1975'', da “Prospettiva: rivista di storia dell'arte antica e moderna”, 2 (1975) *''Archeologia medievale e istituzioni: nota informativa'', da “Archeologia medievale”, 2 (1975) *''Capponi Giovanni'', da “Dizionario biografico degli italiani” v. 19 (1976) *''Le città'', da “Storia d' Italia”, vol. 6 (1976) *''Alcune osservazioni su ceramologia e museografia'', da “Atti del X convegno internazionale della ceramica” (1977) *''Una carta inedita e sconosciuta di interesse storico e archeologico: la "Geografia della Toscana e breve compendio delle sue historie" (1596) di Leonida Pindemonte'', da “Essay presented to Myron P. Gilmore”, Vol. 2 (1978) *''Alcuni problemi dei rapporti pratici fra archeologia, restauro e pianificazione territoriale: in margine all'esperienza toscana'', da “Archeologia medievale”, 6 (1979) *''Archeologia e storia di un monumento mediceo. Gli scavi nel "cassero" senese della Fortezza di Grosseto'', con Sauro Gelichi (1980) *''Aspetti e problemi di forme abitative minori attraverso la documentazione materiale nella Toscana medievale'', con Sauro Gelichi e Roberto Parenti (1980) *''Le ceramiche di età medievale'', con Guido Vannini, da “La grotta del beato Benincasa nel quadro delle culture dal neolitico all'età del bronzo in Toscana” di Giovanna Radi (1981) *''La ceramica medievale a Siena e nella Toscana meridionale. Materiali per una tipologia'' (1982) *''La ceramica spagnola in Toscana nel basso medioevo'', con Sauro Gelichi (1984) *''Archeologia e restauro: da contiguità a unitarietà'', da “Restauro e città”, 1 (1985) *''Archeologia e storia del Medioevo italiano'' (1987) *''Le ceramiche medievali del Museo civico di Fiesole'', con Guido Vannini (1989) *''Alcuni problemi dell'organizzazione della ricerca archeologica e archeometrica: premessa'', da “Scienze in archeologia”, a cura di Tiziano Mannoni e Alessandra Molinari (1990) *''Rocca San Silvestro'' (1991) *''Archeologia delle terre nuove in Toscana'', con Enrica Boldrini e Daniele De Luca, da “I borghi nuovi” (1993) *''Le ragioni di un parco. Alle radici dell'archeologia mineraria: le miniere di Campiglia Marittima nelle pagine dei naturalisti e dei geologi dell'Ottocento'' (1994) *''Per una storia sociale delle attività estrattive e metallurgiche: a proposito di alcune recenti ricerche archeologiche nella Toscana mineraria del Medioevo'' (1996) *''Archaeology and History of the Middle Ages'' (1998) *''Some Problems in the Medieval Archaeology of Italy'' (1999) *''Castelli. Storia e archeologia del potere nella Toscana medievale'', con Maria Ausiliatrice Ginatempo (All'Insegna del Giglio, 2000) *''Guida alla Maremma medievale. Itinerari di archeologia nella provincia di Grosseto'', con Roberto Farinelli (Nuova Immagine, 2000) *''Villa to Village'', con Richard Hodges (2003) *''Dizionario di archeologia'', con Daniele Manacorda (2004) *''Atti del IV Congresso Nazionale di Archeologia Medievale'', con Marco Valenti (2006) Francovich